Vanellope's sad times
by PikminMarioFan
Summary: Vanellope is pregnant! How will the father react? is she too young? how is this even possible. Find out in my exciting dramatic story.
1. Chapter 1 This can't be happening

**I do not own any characters in this story. All characters belong to Disney. I am just making a story of them. For Entertainment reasons.**

Things had changed since Vanellope became president of Sugar Rush.

For one the other Racers treated her nicely and never bullied her. Then Vanellope and Rancis became a couple. And Vanellope finally felt like she was home.

One day Vanellope felt guilty. For some reason. The arcade closed 10 minutes ago. Yet she felt as if she committed a crime. "Sour Bill!" she yelled "yes? You're President-ness?" Vanellope had felt sick before and sour bill always acted as her doctor when this happened. "Well I feel really odd like I did something bad" She said "hmmm" Sour Bill thought for what might be the cause. "Uhh… it's just that… weellll… I...I need you to urinate on this." He said quickly as he started to blush then looked away in fear.

"Uhh... Why?" she asked "it's just that you might be Pregrmeme" he muttered under his heavy breathing. "What was that?" she asked "I said you might be pregennen." He muttered again with sweat covering his face. "Pregnant?" she asked worriedly "y…yes" he said fearfully. "Just pee on that test" he said worriedly. She went to the bathroom and came out positive. "Bill... I need some time alone" she said with a sad face. She laid down on the bed and thought "How did this happen I'm in a video game! No this can't happen. I know who the father is, and I'm sure he will be excited, but what about my friends and subjects… What if they get mad because I'm too young?

_One day latter_

She didn't want to be reminded of the baby but she had to tell Rancis. She was in front of Rancis' house it was a giant peanut butter jar with a chocolate door on the front, it had small windows on the side and chimney which had cotton candy floating out of it. She knocked on the door and in a few seconds Rancis appeared "hey darling!" he said with a charming smile. "Rancis there is something I must tell you" she said while looking down at her feet. "What is it?" he said "I…I…I… I'm pregnant." He stood there and shook his head "No you aren't you're a video game character." He said "But it came positive!" she yelled "I don't know if your cheating on me with that pumpkin prankster, But I'm not seeing you until you stop lying!' and he slammed the door. Vanellope went into her kart and drove to Sugar rush exit.

While she was driving she was still in shock "How could he think I'm cheating on him?" If he reacted like that how would Ralph and Felix react?

Rancis couldn't believe his ears when she said that. He then saw that Taffyta and Candle head were walking over. "What was that screaming about?" Taffyta said "Vanellope thinks she's pregnant" he said "oh" said Candle head with a worried yet confused expression. Rancis then noticed that Taffyta and Candle Head zoomed away in their Karts. "Great now they are going to spread gossip" he went back inside his house to take his mind of everything


	2. Chapter 2 Growing up

**I do not own any of the characters in this story the all belong to Disney**

**I am making this story for entertainment reasons.**

Taffyta walked into the most popular place that all characters knew, Tappers.

"Oh I cannot wait to tell others about this!" Candle Head said while jumping in the air "yeah" Taffyta said with a smirk "this is hot news, if people found out a video game character got pregnant this will spread like a fire!" Taffyta said "But I thought we would stop bullying Vanellope?" Candle Head said while ordering a root beer "Relax Vanellope won't get hurt no one knows who the father is." Taffyta responded little did they know everyone in the bar was listening to their conversation. Donkey Kong who was right next to them was about to ask who the father was when Candle Head asked "Who was the father, I forgot" "Wow really Candle Head this is the tenth time you forgot! It's Rancis Fuggerbuter!" Taffyta stood shocked at what she just said in front of fifty people "Oh thanks I keep on forget-"Candle Head was interrupted when she was slapped by Taffyta. "Why did you ask me that-"she was interrupted by people whispering to each other about what they just heard, some went out to tell others "Great the fire just started" Taffyta said with a frown.

Vanellope walked outside her game which she had done many times before to visit Ralph, but this time the visit would have a twist

She walked out and was surrounded by a large crowd of people asking her questions "is he the father?" "Are you faking it?" "When did you find out?" "Are you scared because you're really young?"

Vanellope glitched her way out of the crowd and ran to Fix-it Felix Jr. She got on the train and felt herself be pulled into Fix-it Felix Jr. She jumped out the train and ran straight into Felix himself. "Oh well pardon me little girl I got in your way" he said "Where's Ralph?" she yelled "oh well he is at bad-Anon" he said in a polite voice "why do you need him?" he asked "I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. She covered her mouth and gasped. She started to run but Felix grabbed her and in a stern parent like voice yelled "Don't you think you're too young for that stuff! I mean you're like an adult but a child is a child!" "I...I... I didn't mean to!" she said in a wimpy voice "I'm sorry I don't usually snap that much" he said with a frown. Vanellope hugged him, even though she didn't really like Felix she just needed a hug from someone. She started to cry and Felix pat her on the back. "I…I…I… I didn't mean to. I just got lost in love and didn't think." She left the game without saying another word. Another thing was she didn't know how long she was pregnant she could have been pregnant for months and thought she was sick. "But that means, that I won't know the due date, and I'm too young for a bump to really show." She interrupted herself, she was never like this she called people name and was immature and she never really thought. But now she is acting serious like she is an adult. "I guess I'm Growing up." She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 We are done

**All the characters in this story belong to Disney; I'm making this for entertainment purposes only don't sue me!**

Vanellope walked into pacman where Bad-anon was held. Ralph took Vanellope to Bad-anon before and she enjoyed so she came there every once in a while even though she wasn't bad. She walked to the room where they were and she heard the Bad-anon anthem

_I am bad_

_And that's good_

_I will never be good and that's not bad_

_There's no one I'd rather be than me_

All the bad guys walked out and Ralph came out last "Vanellope! You were late for Bad-anon." He said, He picked her up and put her on his shoulder but too his surprise Vanellope yelled "Ralph put me down this isn't safe!" He looked at her and said "is there something bothering you?" "Ralph we need to talk some place quiet" "we can talk here" he had a confused face and started to think it might be the wrong time of the month… "Do video game characters have that? Is she even old enough?" He thought to himself "Ralph I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant" she said as she looked down "who is the father?" he said with a stern face. Vanellope was shocked because that was the response Ralph had. She thought he would go on a rampage and kill Rancis, and deep down inside she kind of wanted that to happen. "Rancis is the father" Ralph looked towards the Sugar Rush portal. Then in a spit second he ran towards Sugar Rush and yelled "I'M GONNA WRECK THAT LITTLE CHOCOLATE FREAK!" Vanellope just watched as he ran over other characters in game central station in his fury. She quickly followed him toward Sugar Rush

Rancis Fuggerbuter was watching T.V then all of a sudden his channel changed to AN EMERGENCY GOSSIP WARING "Great they spread that pregnancy rumor" Then a woman appeared on the screen and said "Recently Gossip has started that Vanellope Von Scheets is pregnant, Rumor has it that Rancis Fuggerbuter is the father. This is big news because this would be the first pregnancy in the arcade." And they continued with their rumors like "Fix-Felix assaulted little girl that looked like Vanellope." "Ralph out on a killing spree." Rancis sighed then said "like Ralph would go out to kill so- he was interrupted by the fact a giant hole had appeared in his house Then Ralph came in and yelled "I'M GONNA WRECK YOU UP FOR GETTING MY BEST FRIEND PREGNANT!" he grabbed Rancis by the collar of his shirt and was about to punch him until he was interrupted by yelling "Ralph stop I love him!" she was on the verge of tears after she said that. Ralph dropped him down and walked towards Vanellope and kneeled down and asked "Even after he did this to you?" "Yes he will be a wonderful father just let him show it" she said they both looked at Rancis waiting for something to come out of his mouth. "Vanellope, I am done, we are done, you're probably just making up a lie to get popular just go away" Vanellope couldn't handle the pain so she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 He was my buisness

**I do not own the characters in this story Disney does and Doctor Mario belongs to Nintendo **

Vanellope woke up in her bedroom. She looked around and saw Ralph sitting on a chair next to her bed Felix was looking out the huge window in her room, and Calhoun was standing in the doorway.

Then she noticed a man she hasn't seen before "aha! You are awake!" he said in an Italian accent. Everyone went to her bed to see her "you were out cold" Calhoun said with a smug face "Oh my land we were so worried." Felix said with a scared face "glad you're up kiddo" ralph said. "I am doctor Mario Felix sent for me when you fainted, don't worry the baby is fine." Taffyta and Candle Head walked in with a Bouquet of Candy Flowers. "Um would it be alright if Candle Head and I talked alone with Vanellope?" "Of course" everyone said and they all left the room. "Vanellope we need to say we are sorry for telling everyone you're pregnant" "yeah" said Candle Head. "And did you and Rancis Break up?" Taffyta asked with a worried expression "Yes…we broke up today…And that's none of your business." Taffyta started to cry "what's wrong Taffyta?" Taffyta then ran out the room in tears. Candle Head took the bouquet and gave it to Vanellope, and then she ran after Taffyta.

_Two days latter_

"Yuck…I don't even like candy anymore." She threw the candy on the ground. She hasn't been eating candy since she and Rancis broke up, and the thing was all the food in Sugar Rush was candy. No matter how hard Sour Bill tried to get her to eat she didn't eat anything from Sugar rush. The worst part said that her due date was coming up. So she wasn't allowed outside of sugar rush. So sour bill had to order food from Tappers new menu of Burgers. So he bought the food and walked back to SugarRush. "Miss Vanellope please eat this" he slid a Burger in front of on the dining table of the Grand dining room. "…no…" she sounded very weak "why not?!" sour bill yelled "I…won't like it" right when Sour Bill was about to yell he was interrupted by hacks and coughs coming from Vanellope. Sour bill lost his temper and shoved the burger into her mouth and she gulped the whole thing on accident. To her it tasted like solidified toilet water. "I...I... I'm going to puke" she said while gaging "Swallow it if you do" Sour bill said and walked away very angrily.

_A few days later_

Vanellope was standing in front of Taffyta's house she knocked on the door she waited and heard "Go away!" Vanellope gathered what energy she had from days of not eating and yelled "as…Pre...Sedint…of…Sugar…Rush…I…Command…You...To… Let…me…Inside" She started to cough which lasted for a few minutes .Still no answer. She tried to open the door and surprisingly it was unlocked she walked in and gasped. It was Rancis and Taffyta. "I…Came here because I wanted to know why you were crying." "Vanellope I was crying because you said you and Rancis weren't my business; But Rancis was my business…Because I was dating him before you were.


	5. Chapter 5 Motherless

**All characters belong to Disney**

Rancis, Taffyta, and Vanellope were at a table talking about all the drama going on in their lives in the middle of the table was a huge bowl of chocolates. "So guys I used you for the fun of it, so get out!" "But I thought you loved me!" said a crying Taffyta. Vanellope had nothing to say. Rancis did love Taffyta more than he loved Vanellope but he knew he would have to get a good chance for her to love him back again. Taffyta was so raged that she chased him out of her house and they continued chasing each other in their karts. Vanellope too weak to be shocked looked at the Mirror Rancis had left .She looked at her self and was terrified. She didn't see Vanellope, She saw a nine year old girl with pale skin who looked like she was dying. She walked outside and started to drive down the road in her kart towards the castle she saw Rancis hiding in some bushes she parked her car and walked toward him. He looked terrified like he was about to die, then he noticed Vanellope and said "hey look it's the liar" he walked away. He would rather be beaten up by Taffyta than be around his ex. Just when he stood up to leave, she felt that burn of shock as he left her. She fell down and started to moan in pain as she felt her water break. Rancis who finally realized he was a father came to a choice 1. Be with a person he doesn't love and raise a child he won't love. Or 2 get Taffyta to love him again. He thought of it and dismissed Vanellope as faking and went to look for Taffyta.

Vanellope knew what Rancis did; He left her while she was in labor in a cotton candy bush…all alone…Just like it was before she became president. She cried in pain. The Doctor said too much stress can cause a premature birth.

_An hour latter_

She had to eat the Cotton candy to regain her strength. She didn't want her baby, the only person that would love her, to die. Eating the Cotton candy was like Rancis twisting the knife in her heart. It made her realize all those lonely years in Diet Cola Mountain. When she was being bullied. When she tried desperately to leave only find out that she couldn't. And the craving for friends made her fall in love with a person that didn't love her. She made a mental note to put him in the fungeon.

_Many Painful hours later_

But just when her energy was leaving and she was dying she heard a baby's cry just as she felt the pain go away. She looked down and saw a bloody child on the ground, and then she looked up and saw people surrounding her. Felt herself be picked by everyone and sobs of hurt hearts

_I saw one last thing before I left I saw Sour bill pick up my Baby and my baby lost her mother_

_~Vanellope Von Schweetz_


	6. Chapter 6 I need more of those

**All characters belong to Disney**

"Well that was dramatic" Ralph said "Well that's what happens when you tell me to wright a dramatized version of how Rancis dumped me, and how I had my daughter" Vanellope quickly responded "but I never asked you to make a dramatized version of it" Ralph said with a stupid face "hehe" Vanellope laughed as she looked at her sleeping pills and thought "I need more of these"

**Thanks guys I hope you enjoyed this. I will be making a drama free one**

**It's like this one has Drama**

**The next one won't so if you enjoyed this and you are reading this on the day it came out, I will be working on the next one Vanellope's Happy Days**

**Bye!**


End file.
